1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to an amine compound and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic electroluminescent displays have been actively developed. In addition, organic electroluminescent devices, which are self-emitting devices used in organic electroluminescent displays, have also been actively developed.
An example structure of an organic electroluminescent device includes an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode that are successively laminated (e.g., in the stated order). In such organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons, respectively injected from the anode and the cathode, are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons. Light is emitted when the generated excitons are transited (e.g., transition) to the ground state.
To improve the emission efficiency and emission lifetime of organic electroluminescent devices, various compounds have been investigated as material to be used in each lamination layer (e.g., in an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and/or a cathode). For example, an amine compound which can be used as a hole transport material in an organic electroluminescent device has been previously disclosed.
However, an organic electroluminescent device which uses the previously disclosed hole transport material has insufficient emission efficiency and/or device lifetime. Therefore, there is a demand for the development of a compound material which may improve the emission performance and/or device lifetime of an organic electroluminescent device.